


Hunted

by secretrosegarden



Category: not fandom
Genre: Blood, Fear, Gen, Gore, Hunted, Hunter - Freeform, Injury, Mystery, Thriller, animal - Freeform, creature - Freeform, predator - Freeform, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretrosegarden/pseuds/secretrosegarden
Summary: How did it go so wrong? She had gone from hunter to hunted. Emma was always looking over her shoulder for it. The creature that lurks in the shadows, watching and waiting.





	Hunted

It was dark, I couldn't see. I tried to detect it but my wandering eyes couldn't find it. I listened for a noise, any indication of where it could be, but it was silent. How had it gone so wrong? Somehow I had gone from hunter to hunted. Fear shot through my body as I heard something smash to the ground. The creature now giving up on silence started to run. I knew that because I could hear its sharp claws ripping through my hardwood floors. I knew it was running but where was it running. The ripping noise seemed to be all around me. One second it was in front of me than behind, to the left and in front again. The ripping noise was getting louder and I froze in fear. I heard the impact before I felt it. Its huge body slammed into me. I felt my bones crush. I cried out in agony as its sharpy claws ripped through my shirt and raked down my arm shredding my skin. Tears poured down my cheeks ad I tried to escape its grasp. I heard a noise in the distance that sounded like a shriek mixed with a howl. The creature moved its face closer to mine and I could smell its breath. The mo horrid scent in the world blood and rotting flesh. It slithered up my nose and down my throat. I felt a movement and it shifted its weight before I felt is bite down on my leg. The creature pushed its razor sharp teeth further into my le before biting a large chunk out. I screamed in pain. As it got up it steeped in the new hole in my leg where my skin used to be. I heard a crack and knew that my bone had broken but I was in too much pain to pick out what was hurting. I heard the screeching noise again. I awoke panting. I looked around. I let out a breath, I was safe in my cottage on the lake. It hadn't found me...... at least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked the beginning of my story. If you have any suggestions let me know. I worked hard on this story so if you liked it please feel free to leave kudos. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
